9 Mois pour une Grossesse
by Serpent a Plumes
Summary: Threeshot. Suivez la grossesse de Tony entre nausées, hormones et famille. En passant par les moments de tendresses jusqu'aux sautes d'humeur, Loki et les Avengers risquent de s'en arracher les cheveux avant la naissance de bébé. /!\ MPreg!Tony et lemon léger /!\
1. Premier Trimestre

**Rating :** M ( _Léger..._ )

 **Pairing :** Tony x Loki ( _Revenons dans le traditionnel xD_ )

 **Disclaimer** : Je ne possède ni l'univers Marvel, ni les personnages...

* * *

 _Pour Bijoo, qui m'a demandé cet OS il y a déjà quelque temps._

 _Je suis désolée pour le retard mais le voici enfin ! J'espère qu'il te plaira :D_

 _._

 _P.S. Je suis navrée d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes et les mots manquants... J'ai beau me relire de nombreuses fois, je ne les vois jamais..._

 _._

 _Bonne Lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **9 mois pour une grossesse**

 **Partie 1**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **Découverte et Premier Mois**

 **OoO**

 **O**

* * *

 **« Tu sais que dans les coutumes féminines, lorsque l'une d'entre nous ne supporte plus l'odeur de café, on la soupçonne d'être enceinte.**

 **\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, ma très chère Natasha, je ne suis pas une femme. Je n'ai pas le matériel nécessaire pour avoir un bébé.**

 **\- Tu es sûr de ça ? Parce que tu sors quand même avec le plus grand magicien des Neuf Royaumes et qu'avec lui tout est possible.**

 **\- Serait-ce un compliment que je perçois dans tes paroles ?**

 **\- Si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit, je te tranche la langue avant de l'envoyer par colis express à ton amant.**

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'il appréciera grandement le cadeau. Il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, ma langue. »**

Natasha secoua la tête de désespoir. Quelle que soit la discussion, Tony arrivait toujours à glisser une réplique libidineuse, à croire qu'il ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux. Elle se demandait souvent comment Loki faisait pour le supporter au quotidien. Parce qu'elle était sûre que le milliardaire devait être encore pire dans l'intimité. Pepper ne l'avait d'ailleurs pas supporté sur le long terme et avait préféré le quitter pour son garde du corps, Happy, à la plus grande joie de Loki qui vivait avec les Avengers depuis déjà plusieurs mois. Le dieu avait toujours eu un faible pour Tony et lui avait sorti le grand jeu à l'instant même de sa rupture. Et cela avait parfaitement bien fonctionné, les deux étaient maintenant ensemble et filaient le parfait amour, pour le plus grand bonheur de Thor qui devenait vraiment envahissant envers le couple.

La russe se resservit une tasse de café bien noir sans même se formaliser du léger froncement de nez dégouté de Stark quand l'odeur lui parvint. Ce dernier était étrange depuis deux-trois jours et semblait couver quelque chose.

 **« Tu devrais quand même vérifier… On ne sait jamais…**

 **\- 'Tasha, je ne peux pas être enceint. C'est physiquement impossible.**

 **\- Tony, rien n'est vraiment impossible quand on est un dieu. »**

Sur ces dernières paroles, l'espionne russe quitta la cuisine, emportant son café avec elle. Elle allait peut-être s'entrainer un peu… Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis une raclée à Clint.

De son côté, Tony resta pensif, les yeux fixés sur sa tasse de café qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de boire sous peine de la rendre peu après dans les toilettes. Depuis presque une semaine, certaines choses ne passaient plus comme le café ou encore les plats cuisinés avec une odeur forte. À bien y réfléchir, il ne supportait plus beaucoup d'odeur… Il était continuellement barbouillé et vaguement nauséeux à chaque fois que les effluves de l'after-shave que Steve se faisait sentir. Sans oublier qu'il dormait peut-être plus que d'habitude mais sans jamais être parfaitement reposé. Il se sentait fatigué pour pas grand-chose. Et pour être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, s'il n'avait pas été un homme, la première à laquelle il aurait pensé était qu'il était enceint. Mais c'était impossible. Il avait un pénis, pas un utérus.

Contrarié par ses pensées et ne supportant plus l'odeur du café qui, pourtant, avait été sa boisson préférée depuis qu'il avait arrêté l'alcool, Tony se leva et descendit dans son atelier pour se changer les idées, mais sans succès. Les paroles de Natasha lui tournaient sans cesse dans la tête, lui embrouillant l'esprit plus efficacement que les mains de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose et sans vraiment pouvoir dire quand, il avait commencé à lister les symptômes d'une femme enceinte, comparant avec ce qu'il ressentait.

Nausée, fatigue, somnolence, seins douloureux, sensibilité olfactive, tiraillements dans le bas du ventre, humeur changeante… Bien que chaque femme soit différente et qu'elles n'aient pas toutes l'ensemble de ces symptômes, si plusieurs d'entre eux étaient présents, il y avait une forte probabilité qu'elle soit enceinte. Et le milliardaire, bien que sceptique, en rassemblait quelques-uns comme les nausées –bien que faibles–, la fatigue, ou encore une sensibilité aux odeurs.

Découragé et furieux du chemin qu'empruntaient ses pensées, il laissa tomber ses outils sur sa table de travail dans un tintement de métal assez désagréable puis vint se planter au centre de son atelier.

 **« Jarvis, scan complet. Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas avec moi.**

 _ **\- Bien Monsieur.**_ **»**

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce alors que l'Intelligence Artificielle scannait son créateur à la recherche de la moindre petite anomalie qui pourrait expliquer les symptômes que celui-ci montrait depuis plusieurs jours mais avant de donner le moindre diagnostique, la voix métallique de Jarvis retentit dans l'atelier.

 **«** _ **Si je puis me le permettre Monsieur, pourquoi être si en colère par la suggestion de Mademoiselle Romanoff ?**_

 **\- Parce que c'est impossible.**

 _ **\- Beaucoup de choses sont impossibles Monsieur mais celle-ci semble particulièrement vous toucher. Pourquoi ?**_ **»**

Tony resta silencieux, baissant la tête tout en méditant sur la raison première de cette colère qui le rongeait depuis sa conversation avec Natasha. Il savait parfaitement pourquoi mais il ne voulait pas le formuler à voix haute. C'était douloureux et ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

 **«** _ **Monsieur ?**_

 **\- Parce que je n'aurais jamais d'enfants avec Loki. De moins, si c'est le cas un jour, ce n'est pas moi qui le porterais. Je n'ai pas le moindre pouvoir pour le pour ça et Loki a trop souffert pour vouloir en porter un autre. On n'aura jamais d'enfants ensemble.**

 **-** _ **Et vous en voudriez un, Monsieur ?**_

 **\- … Oui… Avant de rencontrer Loki, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Je n'étais même pas sûr de survivre assez longtemps pour rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui en vouloir un jour mais les choses ont fini par changer. Je suis tombé amoureux de Loki, on vit ensemble depuis plus d'un an et j'aimerais former une vraie famille avec lui. Avoir un enfant qu'on élèverait aussi bien que possible et qui serait notre parfait mélange. Intelligent, rusé et qui nous mènerait par le bout du nez avec ses grands yeux verts remplis d'innocence. Je sais que Loki aussi voudrait un enfant mais la peur de le perdre le paralyse… »**

Le silence s'installa alors que le milliardaire retenait ses larmes de tristesse. Il aimait son dieu plus que tous mais depuis qu'il formait un couple, ils étaient bloqués. Ils n'avançaient plus, se contentant de ce qu'ils avaient mais sans chercher à aller plus loin. Cela peinait Tony qui voulait fonder sa famille et connaitre enfin le bonheur d'être entouré par des personnes qui vous aiment réellement. Mais Loki n'avait l'air de vouloir faire le premier pas.

Le milliardaire revint à la réalité quand Jarvis reprit la parole et Tony aurait pu jurer entendre une note de bonheur dans la voix pourtant placide de l'IA.

 **«** _ **Alors félicitations, Monsieur. Vous êtes enceint d'environ trois semaines**_ **. »**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Loki n'avait pas revu son amant depuis ce matin. Il s'était réveillé vers 8heure, Tony lové contre lui, sa tête reposant sur son épaule et dormant encore tranquillement, le visage serein. Le dieu s'était alors levé délicatement, remplaçant son corps par un coussin pour ne pas déranger son amour et lui laisser encore un peu de sommeil, puis il s'était habillé avant de quitter la chambre. Loki savait que son amant allait sans doute passer sa matinée dans son atelier alors il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour s'y divertir un peu et surtout éviter Thor. Bien qu'il se soit réconcilié avec son frère, passer trop de temps avec lui nuisait à son bien-être. Thor était beaucoup enthousiaste pour lui.

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il lisait, confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils de la bibliothèque quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Relevant la tête, Loki croisa le regard de Tony qui pétillait de bonheur mais le pli soucieux de ses lèvres l'inquiéta. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, le dieu observa son amant s'approcher de lui silencieusement, puis lui retirer son livre des mains, mettre un marque-page et le poser sur la petite table qui jouxtait le siège avant qu'il ne s'installe sur ses genoux, à califourchon sur ses jambes, leurs yeux ne se quittant jamais. Tony se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement alors que lui posait ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quand les deux amants reprirent leurs souffles, Loki brisa le silence.

 **« Que me veut l'honneur de ta visite ?**

 **\- Une nouvelle que j'espère bonne pour toi… »** Puis il rajouta en murmurant. **« Elle l'est pour moi…**

 **\- Je t'écoute. »**

Le dieu était un peu inquiet. Son amant avait l'air si heureux tout en était effrayé et Loki comprit rapidement que cette peur provenait seulement de leur future conversation. Tony semblait croire que ce que lui prenait comme une bonne nouvelle, pourrait ne pas lui plaire.

Se mordant la lèvre, le milliardaire se saisit de la main de son amant, la passa sous son t-shirt pour la poser sur son ventre, à l'endroit même où leur bébé grandissait.

 **« Félicitations papa… »** Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Loki.

Celui-ci était complètement figé, sa main reposant toujours sur la peau chaude de son amant et son regard fixé sur le ventre encore plat mais qui ne le resterait pas encore bien longtemps. Une partie de lui murmurait que c'était impossible, Tony lui jouait une mauvaise blague mais la lueur de bonheur qu'il avait vu un peu plus tôt lui assura que c'était bien vrai. Sa magie avait été assez puissante pour mettre son midgardien enceint.

 **« Tu es vraiment…**

 **\- Enceint ? Jarvis pense que j'en suis à trois semaines et c'est pour ça que je ne me sentais pas bien ces derniers jours. »**

Loki ne releva pas la tête, toujours plongé dans ses pensées et ne remarquant pas la panique grandissante de son amant. Celui-ci était en train de s'imaginer le pire, oubliant que son dieu l'aimait autant que lui. De nombreuses questions fusaient dans sa tête sans qu'il puisse s'en empêcher. Et s'il refusait d'avoir le bébé ? S'il le forçait à avorter ou même le quittait ? La peur montait inexorablement alors qu'il murmurait.

 **« Tu ne dis rien ?**

 **\- Je… C'est inattendu… J'ai jamais pensé que tu pourrais tomber enceint…**

 **\- Tu n'en veux pas, c'est ça ?**

 **\- NON ! Bien sûr que je veux ce bébé ! »**

Le dieu releva brutalement la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Tony et quand il y vit un immense soulagement, il comprit que son manque de réaction l'avait tout bonnement terrifié. Il savait que son milliardaire voulait une véritable famille alors pour lui, ce bébé devait être béni du ciel.

Loki passa sa main libre derrière la nuque de son amant et l'approcha de lui pour lui voler ses lèvres dans un baiser qui devint rapidement passionné alors que son autre main caressait tendrement son abdomen. Quand ils finirent par s'éloigner l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leur respiration, la bouche de Loki trouva son chemin jusqu'à l'oreille de Tony et ronronna sensuellement des paroles qui firent frissonner d'envie son amant.

 **« Je crois qu'il va falloir fêter ça…**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- J'ai bien une idée mais tu es bien trop habillé pour ça.**

 **\- Ça peut s'arranger… »**

Avec un sourire lubrique, Loki passa ses deux mains sous le corps de son amour pour le soutenir alors qu'il l'allongeait sur le tapis de la bibliothèque. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie d'aller ailleurs et tant pis s'ils risquaient de se faire surprendre. Ils en avaient bien trop envie.

* * *

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **Deuxième Mois**

 **OoO**

 **O**

* * *

Depuis l'annonce de la grossesse de son amant, Loki était devenu encore plus possessif envers son amant et bien que cela plaisait beaucoup à Tony, il y avait des jours où il avait juste envie de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche. Ce qui était en ce moment même le cas.

Il était actuellement 9h36 et le milliardaire fut réveiller brusquement par une des célèbres nausées matinales. Il comprenait maintenant beaucoup mieux pourquoi certaines femmes enceintes n'étaient pas de bonne humeur le matin. Bien que la grossesse soit un moment magique et privilégié avec l'enfant, il y avait des fois où c'était bien loin d'être un rêve. Tony était seulement enceint de d'un mois et demi et les nausées étaient un véritable cauchemar. Il était inévitablement réveillé chaque matin par l'odeur du petit-déjeuner préparé par Steve mais quand avant il avait l'eau à la bouche, aujourd'hui il en avait seulement la nausée. Il courait ensuite aux toilettes pour y vomir le peu qu'il avait réussi à manger la veille, réveillant Loki au passage, puis patientait jusqu'à ce que son estomac se calme. Ensuite il essayait de manger un peu mais une fois sur deux, il devait retourner vomir. Le reste de la journée passait sur le même modèle, mangeant peu et seulement des aliments sans véritable odeur pour éviter de devoir tout rendre encore une fois.

Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle mais ce qui changea fut leur position. Quand habituellement Tony dormait collé au flanc de Loki, sa tête sur son épaule et leurs jambes emmêlées, cette nuit ils avaient suffisamment bougé pour se retrouver dans une autre position. Ils étaient tous les deux sur le côté, Loki tenant fermement son amant contre son torse et ses bras l'entourant avec force et possessivité. Quand Tony voulu se lever pour rejoindre la salle de bain, le dieu le retint fortement sans pour autant se réveiller, ce qui augmenta son irritation déjà bien haute à la seule perspective d'aller vomir. Il devait se dégager de l'étreinte de son amant rapidement avant de devoir changer les draps et la tentative douce n'étant pas un franc succès, l'homme enceint poussa violemment son dieu qui le lâcha et roula sur le lit. Sans plus faire attention Tony courut jusqu'aux toilettes et alors qu'il avait la tête penchée sur la cuvette, il entendit un bruit sourd dans la chambre.

Loki ouvrit les yeux en se sentant durement repousser par son amant qui déserta le lit à la vitesse de la lumière. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour le demander la raison pour tant de violence dès le matin, il ne remarqua pas qu'il était beaucoup trop proche du bord et quand qu'il amorça un mouvement pour se lever, il perdit l'équilibre pour s'écrouler lamentablement au sol, emmenant la couverture avec lui. Il retint un gémissement de douleur quand son bras se retrouva comprimé sous son corps et ne voulant pas rester dans une position ridicule, il se releva le plus dignement possible pour une personne venant de tomber du lit. Il entra dans la salle de bain mais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour recevoir des explications, le regard noir de son amant le défia de se plaindre ou même seulement de parler. Visiblement, Tony n'était pas dans de bonnes dispositions aujourd'hui.

Loki ne voulant laisser son amant seul, se contenta alors de venir s'asseoir près de lui et passa tendrement sa main dans ses cheveux dans une caresse qu'il voulait apaisante. Tony lui fut extrêmement reconnaissant de rester avec lui et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son dieu avec un léger sourire.

 **« Merci…**

 **\- Je ne vais pas te laisser seul dans un moment pareil. Je t'ai promis il y a longtemps que je serais toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive. Surtout que c'est en partie ma faute si tu en es là…**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi. Toi et notre futur bébé. »**

Loki passa une main sur le ventre de Tony, ce qui étrangement calma sa nausée et lui permit d'enfin se relever sous le sourire infiniment tendre de son dieu.

Depuis que les nausées avaient commencé, Loki avait tout essayé pour calmer son amant à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal mais après plusieurs crises et de nombreux regards noirs, il avait compris que sa seule présence et son amour étaient tout ce dont Tony avait besoin. La question ″Ça va ?″ était à bannir complètement et la seule fois où il avait demandé cela à son amant, celui-ci lui avait demandé sérieusement s'il avait l'air d'aller bien, le ton froid de Tony l'avait empêché de répondre, préférant battre en retraite. Quant à la réplique : ″ Les nausées, c'est signe que la grossesse se passe bien !″ que Jarvis avait sorti un jour où le milliardaire se plaignait, avait déclenché en lui une colère monstrueuse et personne n'avait plus osé lui parler le reste de la journée de peur de subir les foudres d'Iron Man.

Mais si on oubliait le désagrément des nausées matinales, qui n'ont de matinal que le nom, Tony avait l'air resplendissant. Il souriait souvent, caressant inconsciemment son ventre encore plat et devenait de plus en plus affectueux avec son dieu. Ces deux-là restaient le plus souvent ensemble à se câliner ou s'embrasser et bien que leur comportement intriguait beaucoup le reste des Avengers, aucun d'eux n'avait encore eu le courage de demander pourquoi le couple avait l'air encore plus soudé qu'avant.

* * *

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **Troisième Mois**

 **OoO**

 **O**

* * *

Comme depuis maintenant près de deux mois, Tony fut réveillé le premier par l'odeur du petit-déjeuner que Steve s'affairait à préparer amoureusement dans la cuisine de son appartement, qui était devenu celui des Avengers après la bataille de New York. Mais, fait assez important pour être noté, les senteurs de pancakes qui parvenaient jusqu'à son nez ne déclenchèrent aucune nausée, aucun mal de ventre… Rien. Cela lui donnait juste faim. Mais un dilemme se présenta à lui. Il voulait des pancakes au sirop d'érable mais il n'avait ni envie de quitter la chaleur du lit, ni les bras protecteurs qui l'entouraient.

Après un coup d'œil sur son amant endormit, Tony commença à déposer des baisers papillon sur son torse, remontant lentement vers son épaule et son cou pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, provoquant au passage des frissons de plaisir qui réveillèrent peu à peu le bel endormi. Quand Loki ouvrit enfin les yeux, le milliardaire se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir l'embrasser tendrement, appréciant la prise autour de ses hanches qui se fit encore plus étroite, le collant complètement contre son dieu.

Heureux de voir que son amant était d'humeur plutôt câline en cette belle matinée, Loki en profita pour approfondir le baiser mais avant qu'il ait pu glisser une main sur les fesses rebondies de son homme, celui-ci se détacha de lui pour murmurer.

 **« Tu pourrais aller me chercher des pancakes avec du sirop d'érable, s'il te plait mon amour… »**

Le dieu se laissa tomber en arrière dans le lit, les yeux clos et oscillant entre désespoir et amusement. Désespoir de ne pouvoir continuer à peloter son amour comme il le voudrait, et amusement parce que Tony l'avait réveillé seulement pour ça. Et il n'arrivait même pas à lui en vouloir, son amant pouvait vraiment lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

Passant outre son érection, Loki se leva, enfila rapidement un bas de pyjama, déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son amant qui le regardait avec amour, puis demanda.

 **« Juste des pancakes ou tu veux autre chose ?**

 **\- Du jus d'orange.**

 **\- Tout ce que tu voudras. »**

Le dieu quitta la chambre sans prêter vraiment d'attention à son allure des plus négligées qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment. Ses cheveux, habituellement bien coiffés, partaient dans tous les sens, on pouvait voir des traces d'oreiller sur sa joue et ses yeux émeraude étaient encore cernés par un réveil trop matinal. Rajoutez à cela un pantalon de pyjama qui lui tombait sur les hanches, dévoilant un torse parfait et Loki ressemblait à une gravure de mode digne de figurer dans le calendrier des Dieux du Stade. Il était bien loin de son élégance habituelle et aucun des Avengers ne l'avaient jamais vu aussi débraillé.

Clint fut le premier à se reprendre alors que Natasha bavait légèrement sur la table et Bruce et Steve semblaient gênés par le manque de tenue du dieu. Thor, lui, dormait encore.

 **« Tu es tombé du lit… ? »** L'archer était le seul en état de parler, les autres étaient trop occupés soit à reluquer Loki, soit à éviter son regard.

Haussant les épaules, le dieu prit un plateau, une assiette qu'il remplit de pancakes recouverts de sirop d'érable, un verre de jus d'orange et transfigura une rose rouge qu'il plaça au centre du plateau. Il posa aussi pour lui-même un bol de chocolat chaud, l'odeur du café étant proscrite à Tony sous peine de nausée, et plusieurs gaufres aux sucres.

Pendant les préparatifs, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce le fixaient avec amusement. Voir un dieu préparer le petit-déjeuner pour son amant était étonnant et attendrissant. Clint ne put s'empêcher de demander.

 **« Tu t'es levé en avance pour préparer un petit-déjeuner au lit à ton chéri ?**

 **\- Non… Tony m'a réveillé pour que j'aille lui chercher des pancakes…**

 **\- Et tu lui obéis parce que… ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il est enceint et qu'il n'est pas bon de contrarier en homme enceint qui a faim. »**

Son plateau prêt et sans même se rendre compte de ses paroles, Loki quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre son homme.

Ce qu'il ne vit pas en sortant, fut les expressions totalement choquées qu'arboraient à présent les quatre membres des Avengers qui étaient là. Aucun d'eux n'eut même le temps de se lever pour aller lui demander une explication à ses dernières paroles qu'il avait déjà disparu. Tous étaient bien trop stupéfiés pour faire le moindre mouvement avec une seule pensée tournant en boucle dans leur tête. Tony, le grand Tony Stark, Iron Man, un simple humain, était enceint… Il attendait un bébé. Un petit humain dont il devrait s'occuper alors qu'il n'était déjà pas capable de s'occuper de lui-même. Enfin, Loki serait avec lui pour l'aider mais quand même… Un enfant… Deux hommes allaient avoir un bébé. Pour Bruce et Steve, la nouvelle était un peu dure à digérer alors que pour Natasha et Clint, ils se disaient qu'avec un bébé, Tony et Loki seraient beaucoup moins présents pour les missions. L'enfant allait devenir leur priorité et si Fury essayait de s'immiscer dans leur vie privée, il allait sans doute comprendre qu'un dieu n'était pas vraiment une personne qu'on pouvait contrarier sans en subir les conséquences ensuite.

Dans la chambre, Loki venait de rentrer, portant un plateau garnit qui attira immédiatement le regard de son amant mais celui-ci ne resta pas longtemps sur le petit-déjeuner, préférant glisser sur la silhouette de son dieu, qu'il trouva parfaitement à son gout dans cette tenue.

Quand le plateau fût posé sur le lit, Tony le déplaça sur le sol avant de se mettre à genoux, ses bras entourant le cou de Loki pour le rapprocher de lui et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

 **« Ça m'a l'air absolument délicieux, mais j'ai une autre faim à combler avant de gouter à la cuisine de Cap'…**

 **\- Et que puis-je faire pour t'aider… ? »**

Loki rentra dans le jeu de son amant et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre. Ravie de pouvoir profiter de Tony comme il le voulait, le dieu fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou pour y déposer plusieurs suçons, tirant ainsi de longs frissons de plaisir à l'homme dans ses bras.

En se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir alors que son amant l'avait à peine touché, Tony murmura sensuellement.

 **« Baise-moi… Dur et fort. Je veux te sentir en moi.**

 **\- À tes ordres, mon amour. »**

Loki ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jeta sur son amant

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand Thor arriva dans la cuisine, presque une heure après le départ de son frère, il trouva les Avengers dans un état végétatif, assis chacun sur un tabouret et la tête pratiquement plongée dans leur tasse de café. Aucun ne parlait et le petit-déjeuner préparé par Steve, avait depuis longtemps refroidi sans que personne n'y fasse attention.

Devant le manque d'enthousiasme parfaitement perceptible, Thor eut un instant d'hésitation avant de demander.

 **« Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez tous si apathique… ? Quelqu'un est mort ?**

 **\- Tony est enceint. »**

Le Dieu du Tonnerre fut soufflé par la réponse de Steve à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas du tout mais la joie vint bientôt éclipser son incrédulité. Son frère allait avoir un enfant, c'était une nouvelle formidable ! Et sans même demander plus d'explication, il partit en coup de vent vers la chambre des futurs parents.

Tony et Loki, dans leur cocon de bonheur, étaient à présent assis dans le lit, la couverture cachant leur nudité alors qu'il grignotait tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner, tout en reprenant leur souffle après leur séance de câlin. D'une main, Loki caressait le ventre de son compagnon avec amour, l'observant manger avec plaisir. Si l'appétit lui revenait, cela voulait dire que les nausées faiblissaient et qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter un peu de la grossesse sans symptômes inopportuns qui pourraient leur gâcher les moments intimes et emplis de tendresse.

Dans le calme de leur chambre, les deux amants sursautèrent violemment quand la porte s'ouvrit avec brutalité. D'instinct et avec une rapidité qui n'avait rien d'humaine, Loki se plaça devant son compagnon enceint pour le protéger d'une menace éventuelle. Menace qui s'avérait être son frère dans un état d'excitation intense pour une raison qui échappait encore aux deux hommes dans le lit. Loki se détendit et laissa Thor les étreindre, lui et Tony, dans l'espoir de calmer un peu son enthousiasme qui pouvait être légèrement envahissant.

 **« Pourquoi tant de joie si tôt le matin, Thor ? Pas que je n'aime pas les effusions sentimentales mais ça pouvait pas attendre que Tony et moi soyons dans une tenue descente.**

 **\- Félicitations mon frère ! C'est absolument fantastique !**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- De la grossesse de Tony ! Le Captain vient de m'apprendre la nouvelle. C'est vraiment génial ! Mère sera si heureuse ! »**

Loki fronça les sourcils, ses lèvres se plissant, ne comprenant pas à quel moment la grossesse de Tony était tombé dans le domaine public. Ni lui, ni son amant n'avaient rien dit, préférant attendre que les risques de fausse-couche s'estompent et être sûr que le bébé aille bien. Mais visiblement, l'information avait filtré et les Avengers étaient maintenant au courant… Par sa faute… Les souvenirs de ce matin lui revenaient et il avait clairement répondu que Tony était enceint sans même se rendre compte que personne ne le savait encore.

Tony se tourna vers lui, une question muette dans les yeux.

 **« Désolé Amour, ça a dû m'échapper ce matin… J'étais pas bien réveillé et j'ai répondu naturellement…**

 **\- Tant pis… Maintenant ils savent. »**

Loki déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amant avant se tourner vers son frère.

 **« Tu nous soutiendras devant Père ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, mon frère. J'ai bien envie d'être oncle et gâter ce petit.**

 **\- Merci. »**

Thor hocha la tête avec un sourire qui aurait pu illuminer la pièce si cela avait été possible. Après une dernière étreinte avec son frère et son futur beau-frère, le dieu blond se leva du lit sur lequel il s'était assis et s'éloigna mais avant de quitter la chambre définitivement, il se tourna vers les deux amants.

 **« Je vais vous laisser et encore toutes mes félicitations ! Vous ferez de merveilleux parents, j'en suis certain. »**

* * *

 _~ A suivre ~_

 _Normalement, l'OS aurait dû être publié en une seule fois mais j'ai finalement décidé d'en faire un Threeshot._

 _Mais rassurez-vous, la suite arrivera rapidement._

 _~ Une review ? ~_


	2. Deuxième Trimestre

_Hey ~_

 _Pour commencer, merci pour vos reviews, c'est vraiment un plaisir à lire :D_

 _Malheureusement je ne peux pas y répondre dans l'immédiat, étant en vacance mais je m'en occuperais dès mon retour._

 _Alors en attendant, bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **9 mois pour une grossesse**

 **Partie 2**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **Quatrième Mois**

 **OoO**

 **O**

* * *

 _Tony frissonna de désir en gémissant longuement, la tête rejetée en arrière alors que l'homme qui le surplombait entrait encore une fois en lui avec fougue. Ses joues rendues rouges par l'effort, les lèvres gonflées à force d'être mordillées et les yeux clos, il ressemblait à un ange de luxure. Encouragé par l'être si sexy qui se déhanchait sous lui, le dieu pinça l'un de ses tétons rendus sensibles par le plaisir alors que son érection érigée en lui frappa sa prostate brutalement. Criant son plaisir, il se cambra, tout son corps frissonnait contre son amant qui le tenait dans une étreinte possessive, ses lèvres parcourant tendrement son cou. Sa main vint s'enfouir dans la longue chevelure ébène de son dieu alors que son autre main se crispa sur son dos musclé, griffant involontairement la peau sous le plaisir qui déferlait en lui dans de puissantes vagues. Loki releva la tête, laissant apparaître son cou où plusieurs suçons étaient clairement visibles, témoins de leur passion, et leurs yeux où brulait un feu languissant se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se séparer. Ils auraient pu jouir avec ce seul regard, les émeraudes habituellement si hautaines et indifférentes étaient en fusion, magnétiques, attirantes et emplis d'une lueur langoureuse. Tony finit par se cambrer violemment, jouissant en criant le nom de son amant, alors que celui-ci poussa un gémissement rauque tout en se répandant dans les chaires chaudes qui l'entouraient._

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, le souffle court et le corps couvert de sueur. En se tournant vers son amant, il remarqua que la place était vide et froide, Loki devait déjà être levé depuis quelque temps et l'avait laissé dormir encore un peu. Bien qu'habituellement, le milliardaire préférait se réveiller dans les bras fort de son dieu, aujourd'hui il fut heureux d'être seul, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer son état à son compagnon. Il venait de faire un rêve érotique comme un vulgaire adolescent de 17ans guidé par ses hormones et frustré de n'utiliser que sa main droite. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait ce genre de rêve surtout qu'il était bien loin d'être en manque de sexe, Loki le comblait parfaitement et autant de fois qu'ils le voulaient. Ce devait sans doute être ses hormones dûes à la grossesse. Bien que naturel, c'était tout de même embarrassant et légèrement salissant.

En grimaçant, Tony se leva pour aller prendre une douche et se nettoyer un peu, histoire de faire disparaître les traces de ses activités nocturnes inconscientes. Propre et couvert d'une serviette, il quitta la chambre pour son dressing et chercha une tenue pour la journée. Il prit un jean noir qui moulait ses fesses et ses cuisses ainsi qu'un t-shirt blanc mais alors qu'il s'habillait, il constata pour la première fois des signes de sa grossesse. Impossible de fermer son pantalon et son haut qui aurait dû être un peu trop large pour lui, collait à son torse et montrait parfaitement la bosse de son estomac. Jusque-là, son ventre était toujours relativement plat et aucun œil non-avertit n'aurait pu voir son léger renflement mais maintenant, il n'y avait plus de doute possible. Son ventre s'arrondissait et il était clair qu'il était enceint. Pour la première fois depuis plus de trois mois, c'était réel. Il pouvait clairement le voir et l'idée que son enfant grandisse à l'abri dans son ventre le fit sourire tendrement.

Il avait hâte d'aller voir son amant et partager ce moment avec lui. Sans oublier qu'il allait devoir faire les magasins, parce que maintenant, plus grand choses n'étaient à sa taille dans sa garde-robe.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

À maintenant presque trois mois et demi de grossesse, Tony avait dû changer drastiquement son régime alimentaire pour satisfaire les pulsions protectrices de son amant, sans oublier les remontrances de Steve qui lui avait fait un discours de plus d'une heure sur l'importance d'une vie saine quand on attend un bébé. Autant dire que quand Loki était venu le sauver, il était vraiment à deux doigts d'étrangler le Captain juste pour ne plus entendre sa voix et ses conseils qu'il jugeait futile. Mais malgré ses nombreuses plaintes et menaces de ne plus dormir avec son amant, rien ne les avait fait changer d'avis, il avait dû se plier à un régime alimentaire qui favorisait la croissance du fœtus tout en évitant qu'il prenne trop de kilos qu'il ne perdrait que difficilement après la naissance.

Mais aujourd'hui, Tony ne se laisserait pas diriger par son amant et ses amis. Il voulait bien leur faire plaisir sur l'importance de manger des légumes mais sur l'instant, la perspective de manger seulement des carottes/courgettes avec du poulet ne l'enchantait guère. Il trouvait ça bien trop fade et il manquait clairement quelque chose pour le dîner soit parfait.

.

Loki soupira en voyant le froncement de nez de son compagnon face à son assiette. Il savait que par rapport à son train de vie avant sa grossesse, manger des légumes devait lui paraître une corvée mais il resterait strict là-dessus, il voulait que le bébé soit en bonne santé, autant que son amant.

 **« Tony…**

 **\- Oui, je sais, j'ai suffisamment entendu vos remontrances sur le sujet pour savoir que je dois manger équilibré alors je mangerai cette assiette. J'ai juste envie de rajouter quelques petites choses. »**

Le dieu ne le quitta pas un instant du regard alors que son amant se levait et parcourait la cuisine à la recherche de l'ingrédient qui pimenterait son assiette. Et Loki ne pensait pas si bien dire.

Quand Tony revint s'asseoir, toutes les personnes présentent autour de la table le regardaient avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'horreur. Le milliardaire arrosait copieusement son poulet avec du piment avant d'ajouter de la moutarde, du miel et un filet d'huile de noix sur ses légumes. Sans même un regard vers les autres, il commença à manger, ne remarquant à aucun moment l'expression de dégoût qu'arborait ses amis et son amant. Tony préféra se concentrer sur son assiette et même si le mélange pouvait paraître ignoble pour les autres, lui ne put empêcher un gémissement de plaisir de passer la barrière de ses lèvres. C'était absolument sublime. Juste ce qu'il voulait.

 **« Euh… Tony ? »** Steve avait les lèvres pincées, contrarié de voir son si délicieux plat cuisiné avec tant d'amour, dénaturé de la sorte. Sans parler du spectacle que ça donnait… Rien qui donnait envie, cela coupait plus l'appétit qu'autre chose.

 **« Oui ?**

 **\- Tu es sûr de ça… »**

Cap' désigna d'un geste vague l'assiette de Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

 **« Steve, je suis enceint. J'ai des envies particulières et les papilles gustatives en vrac alors pour moi, c'est l'extase.**

 **\- La vue ne donne pas envie, en tout cas…**

 **\- On ne t'a jamais demandé de regarder… »**

Tony lui lança une dernière œillade noire, le défiant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit avant de reprendre son repas, sans que personne n'ait rien à redire. Une personne enceinte n'était pas une personne à contrarier.

La fin du dîner se passa sans autre incident, les Avengers et Loki essayèrent de ne pas laisser leurs yeux traîner sur le milliardaire alors qu'ils mangeaient en parlant de tout et rien. La grossesse étant évoqué mais jamais vraiment approfondi, les futurs parents restant discret sur le sujet. Quand vint le dessert, personne n'osa même relever le fondant au chocolat, sauce vanille-framboise saupoudré d'éclat de caramel, recouvert ensuite par un glaçage spéculos et autour de tout cela, plusieurs fraises arrosées de chantilly. Un véritable dessert de roi mais c'était à se demander si on pouvait toujours sentir le gout du chocolat…

Mais ça plaisait à Tony alors tous fermèrent la bouche, ne l'ouvrant que pour savourer le fabuleux fondant que Steve avait préparé.

* * *

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **Cinquième Mois**

 **OoO**

 **O**

* * *

 **« Va-t'en !**

 **\- Tony…**

 **\- Non. Sors d'ici. Dégage. Maintenant ! »**

Voyant que son amant allait encore essayer de parlementer avec lui au lieu de partir comme Tony le voulait, ce dernier lui lança un vase à la figure en lui hurlant de dégager. Loki évita le projectile avec aisance malgré son choc de voir son homme si en colère contre lui. Il ne lui avait encore jamais lancé d'objet à la figure pendant une dispute, préférant tourner les talons et disparaître dans son atelier pour la journée, snobant le dieu comme s'il n'existait pas. Mais aujourd'hui était différent, ce n'était plus de la simple colère mais de la rage qui habitait le milliardaire. Il ne voulait même plus voir Loki pour le moment et comme celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas décider à quitter la chambre, il lui lança une boite en bois qui se trouvait sur le guéridon à côté du canapé. Après avoir évité le nouveau projectile, le dieu finit par prendre la fuite avant d'être réellement amoché, préférant laisser son amant se calmer seul. De toute façon, rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne pourra arranger les choses.

En voyant la porte se refermer, Tony se laissa tomber dans le canapé, fermant les yeux de lassitude. Thor, Loki et lui étaient arrivés à Asgard il y a deux semaines et depuis, il ne voyait plus son amant. Le voyage avait pour but premier d'annoncer la grossesse de Tony à ses futurs beaux-parents mais tout n'avait pas été aussi simple qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

Odin n'avait pas du tout été heureux de savoir que Loki allait avoir un autre enfant et il avait insisté pour que le midgardien avorte. Ce qui n'avait évidemment pas plu à Tony qui l'avait fait savoir avec son sarcasme et sa franchise habituelle. Le Père de Tout, offensé, avait alors lancé une attaque sur lui mais avant même que Thor ou Loki n'envisagent de le protéger, les amures que Tony avait emmenées s'étaient déployées et menaçaient le roi avec tout leur arsenal. Odin avait refusé de s'incliner, même quand Loki s'était agenouillé devant lui pour le supplier de laisser la vie sauve à son amant et leur enfant à naître. Seule Frigga avait su le faire céder et seulement pour une période d'essai. Depuis, le Jötun effectuait des missions un peu partout dans les Neuf Royaumes et participait à de nombreuses réunions ennuyantes pour rétablir des accords amicaux et commerciaux avec les autres royaumes, y compris Jötunheim. Mais pendant qu'Odin s'amusait à tester le sang-froid de son fils adoptif face à sa flagrante infériorité, il ne prêtait pas la moindre attention au midgardien, qu'il jugeait trop faible et inférieur aux asgardiens. C'était sans doute une grave erreur mais ça, il le comprendrait plus tard.

Tony, lui, commençait à voir sa patience s'amenuiser. Il ne supportait plus la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne voyait presque plus Loki et bien que son amant fasse tout pour qu'ils puissent vivre ensemble avec leur enfant, c'était quand même dur à vivre. Il était enceint et vivait enfermé dans une chambre, sans possibilités de sortir sans escorte. Les seules visites autorisées étaient celles de Frigga, qui l'aidait beaucoup avec sa grossesse, et Thor, qui lui tenait compagnie autant qu'il le pouvait. Loki, lui, ne passant qu'en coup de vent et ne dormant pratiquement plus avec lui. Tony restait compréhensif mais aujourd'hui, il avait perdu sa dernière once de gentillesse.

Son dieu lui avait promis que cette journée ne serait que pour eux. Loki devait lui faire visiter un peu le château et la ville et ensuite, ils auraient passé le reste de la journée ensemble à se retrouver un peu mais Odin en avait décidé autrement. De rage, Tony avait passé ses nerfs sur son amant, ne pouvant hurler sur le véritable destinataire de sa haine. Maintenant, un peu calmé après sa crise, il se retrouvait désœuvré. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon d'occuper sa journée. Il en avait marre de lire, il ne pouvait pas jouer avec une tablette sans internet et il ne pouvait aller voir personne.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. D'un bond il se releva et foudroya du regard le visiteur avant de s'apercevoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Loki mais de Frigga. Un sourire vint immédiatement fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'il demandait.

 **« Bonjour. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Très bien et vous ?**

 **\- Maussade. Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir visiter Asgard.**

 **\- C'est ce que j'ai entendu et vu… Loki avait l'air un peu abattu quand je l'ai croisé… »**

Toujours en colère contre son amant, Tony détourna les yeux et alla se réfugier sur le balcon. Il ne voulait pas parler de ça pour le moment et la reine le comprit parfaitement.

 **« Bien, et si nous commencions notre séance ?**

 **\- Avec plaisir. »**

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, Frigga venait régulièrement le voir et elle lui avait appris le yoga. Si au départ, il avait été sceptique, maintenant il ne pensait plus pouvoir s'en passer. Avec sa grossesse, cela lui permettait de se détendre mais c'était aussi très efficace pour pallier la fatigue, lutter contre le stress et se préparer à accoucher. La future maman, ou ici, le futur papa, avait besoin d'énergie, d'assouplir son bassin, de calmer ses angoisses et certains petits maux spécifiques et le yoga était parfait pour cela. La reine avait mis quelque temps avant de réussir à le convaincre mais maintenant, il s'y pliait avec plaisir. Même si aujourd'hui, il doutait de réussir à se calmer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Loki avait clairement la tête ailleurs, toutes les personnes autour de la table pouvaient clairement le voir. Depuis le début de la réunion, le Jötun n'écoutait que d'une oreille, le visage sombre et les yeux fixés sur ses doigts qu'il triturait nerveusement. Personne n'avait jamais vu autant d'expression sur le visage du prince, lui toujours si inexpressif et froid. Ni Odin et encore moins les membres du conseil d'Asgard, n'avaient jamais vu Loki arborer ce genre de comportement. Il devait vraiment tenir à son midgardien pour se mettre dans un état pareil à cause d'un simple changement de programme. Il était clair pour tous qu'avant de quitter ses appartements, Loki s'était disputé violemment avec sa moitié à cause de cela.

Oui, dans cette pièce, tous savaient qu'Odin avait laissé miroiter une journée de libre pour que Loki puisse être avec son amant mais qu'à la dernière minute, il lui avait assigné une réunion qui durerait facilement toute la journée. C'était un plan sadique mais comme cela, le roi montrait son ascendant sur son fils adoptif et il lui faisait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas le défier impunément. Ce que Loki avait fait à peu près toute sa vie en ne choisissant pas la vie que son père voulait pour lui. Ramener un midgardien enceint était son nouvel affront envers sa famille et Odin voulait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne le tolérait pas. Et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, en voyant le jeune dieu si docile avec sa famille et si prompt à leur obéir même s'il devait en délaisser son homme pour cela, le fameux Tony quitterait Loki pour trouver un amant avec moins de responsabilité. Dans ce plan parfait, le midgardien finissait par avorter, ne voulant de l'enfant d'un dieu négligeant avec lui et Odin n'entendrait ensuite plus jamais parler de lui. Mais le seul détail que le roi oubliait, c'était l'amour que ces deux-là éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. Leurs sentiments étaient bien plus forts qu'un simple plan pour les éloigner.

Alors que l'un des conseillers allait débuter un discours encore plus ennuyeux que son prédécesseur, Loki ferma les yeux et pria tous les dieux existant pour que quelque chose arrive et qu'il puisse sortir d'ici avant de mourir d'un ennui fulgurant. Lui ne voulait qu'une chose, se faire pardonner de son amant et pouvoir l'embrasser comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis maintenant deux semaines. Tony, sa bonne humeur, son sourire, ses lèvres et son corps, lui manquait terriblement et il se fit la promesse que s'il arrivait à sortir de cette réunion, plus personne ne les verrait, ni lui, ni son homme, pendant un long moment.

Il commencerait par nouer les mains de son amant au lit, embrassant son corps autant qu'il le pouvait en lui murmurant son pardon jusqu'à ce que Tony finisse par lui hurler de le prendre, et alors il approfondirait un peu ses attouchements. Ses caresses deviendraient moins aériennes, ses baisers plus appuyés et il laisserait la trace de son passage partout sur la si belle peau de son amour. Une fois couvert de suçons et morsures, il envisagerait peut-être d'accéder à sa demande et le sucerait alors que ses doigts se faufilaient entre ses fesses pour le préparer pour la suite. À ce moment, Tony ne serait plus qu'une masse gémissante et suppliante, et se laisserait mener comme Loki le voulait si cela voulait dire qu'il allait enfin se faire baiser. Il en profiterait alors pour le retourner et le postérieur bien exposé, les cuisses écartées et les épaules contre le matelas, le dieu s'enfoncerait violemment dans les chaires chaudes de son homme, affirmant sa dominance complète sur lui en l'empêchant de se mouvoir comme il le désirait. Une main sur sa nuque pour qu'il ne puisse se relever ou même protester, Loki prendrait lentement son amour, dans un rythme torturant, pendant des heures, redécouvrant le corps qui lui manquait tant.

Plongé dans ses fantasmes, le Jötun n'avait plus conscience de son entourage, ne remarquant même pas que ses simples pensées le faisaient bander comme jamais. Définitivement frustré, il fut coupé dans ses songes luxurieux par la porte qui s'ouvrit avec violence, laissant apparaître un Tony si enthousiaste que Loki en fut surpris. Surprise qui se transforma en étonnement quand le milliardaire vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux sans même prêter attention un seul instant à tous les yeux qui les fixaient. Un grand silence s'installa, personne n'osant parler, préférant observer la scène avec un mélange de curiosité et de désapprobation.

Pas le moins du monde dérangé par l'ambiance glaciale, Tony prit la main de son amant, la glissa sous son haut pour la poser sur son ventre, avec un sourire resplendissant.

 **« Tony…**

 **\- Chuuuuuut… »**

Obéissant, Loki garda les lèvres closes, attendant de voir ce que son amant voulait visiblement lui montrer. Ils restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs minutes, quand le futur père le sentit. Sous sa main, un léger mouvement se fit sentir dans le ventre de son amant. Doux et presque imperceptible pour lui mais c'était là. Son bébé bougeait, il pouvait le sentir. C'était absolument extraordinaire !

Perdant pied avec la réalité, son bras libre entoura les hanches de son homme pour les rapprocher encore plus et sa main caressa tendrement le ventre maintenant bondé avec révérence. Il voulait encore sentir son enfant bouger sous sa main, lui assurant qu'il allait bien par ses coups de pied encore faible mais qui deviendraient plus fort au fil des mois. Il comprit soudainement beaucoup mieux pourquoi la colère de Tony à son encontre avait subitement disparu. C'était les premiers mouvements de leur enfant, rien ne pouvait gâcher cela, pas même une dispute.

Au comble du bonheur, Loki chercha les lèvres de son homme et l'embrassa avec passion, pas du tout déranger par le fait de se donner en spectacle devant des nobles plus coincés les uns que les autres. À vrai dire, il avait oublié qu'il se trouvait encore en réunion, il voulait juste profiter de son amant et grogna légèrement quand celui-ci s'écarta un peu avec un sourire en coin malicieux.

 **« Dis-moi Loki, à quoi pensais-tu pour être dans un état pareil ? »**

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que le dieu comprenne de quoi Tony parlait mais quand ce dernier roula des hanches, le dieu se sentit clairement inconfortable dans son pantalon. Son érection se pressait contre les fesses de son amant et un doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que le sourire de son homme s'élargissait.

 **« À toi, mon cœur. À qui d'autre veux-tu que je pense ?**

 **\- J'espère bien parce qu'il serait dommage que je sois dans l'obligation de te couper ce qui fait ta fierté parce que tu auras fantasmé sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi. »**

Loki sourit tendrement mais nota dans un coin de sa tête que Tony avait été parfaitement sérieux dans cette menace. Pas une once de remords ou d'hésitation, que de la détermination. Quand on disait qu'une personne enceinte était dangereuse, ce n'était pas de la comédie ou de l'exagération.

 **« N'ait crainte, mon amour, il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur.**

 **\- Moi aussi, je t'aime. »**

Dans le silence de la pièce, tous avaient entendu les paroles échangées par les deux amants et beaucoup étaient choqués par les propos tenus. Certains n'avaient pas compris le sous-entendu mais pour ceux qui avaient l'esprit un peu moins chaste, ils venaient de comprendre que Loki avait vraiment eu l'esprit bien loin pendant la réunion. Par contre, ce que tous comprirent, c'était l'amour clairement visible entre les deux hommes. Le Jötun habituellement si altier avait fondu comme neige au soleil dès l'instant où son amant avait passé la porte. Et maintenant, il sourirait comme personne ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire. Loki était clairement heureux avec cet homme même si la raison échappait à tous. Il était de notoriété publique que les midgardiens n'étaient que des créatures faibles et peu dignes des asgardiens.

Odin, furieux d'avoir été interrompu par l'homme, se leva et commença à invectiver son fils adoptif et son amant mais fut coupé par ce dernier, qui ne lui fit même pas la grâce d'un coup d'œil.

 **« LOKI !**

 **\- Amour, et si nous allions dans tes appartements pour réaliser ce que ton esprit tordu a prévu pour moi… »**

Les paroles, intentionnellement forte pour que tout le monde puisse entendre, déclenchèrent une vague de désir en Loki qui se leva immédiatement, emportant son amant avec lui et, ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte mais avant de la passer, Tony fit demi-tour. Il avait un compte à régler avant.

Il se planta devant Odin, pas du tout impressionné par son regard purement meurtrier.

 **« Avant de partir, j'ai une ou deux choses à mettre au point. Vous ne m'aimez pas et ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est largement réciproque. Mais j'avais espéré que vous aviez assez d'amour pour votre fils pour être un minimum courtois avec moi mais visiblement, je me suis trompé. Bien que ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, vous n'avez rien du père modèle. Et je m'y connais en simulacre de père, le mien n'en avait que le nom mais pas les sentiments. Vous n'êtes pas mieux. Vous dites vouloir le bien de votre fils mais vous avez tout fait pour le pousser à vous haïr et à vous défier. Et c'est comme ça que vous me voyez, n'est-ce pas ? Une nouvelle manière qu'à Loki de se montrer intéressant. Avec un midgardien à ses côtés, il vous prouve clairement que vous n'avez aucune autorité sur lui mais que dans le fond, ce n'est qu'une lubie qui s'effacera dans quelque temps. Comme vous vous imaginez au fond de vous qu'il finira par abandonner la magie pour devenir le parfait fils, fier combattant au corps-à-corps et sans cervelle que vous pourriez manipuler comme bon vous le semblera. Mais je suis navré de vous l'apprendre, vos rêves ne sont que cela. Des rêves. J'aime Loki pour ce qu'il est, avec ses défauts et ses qualités et je ne lui permettrais pas de me quitter parce que son idiot de père à la rage. Je sais que lui aussi m'aime, je le vois chaque jour quand ses yeux se posent sur moi. Alors je vous conseille de commencer à vous y faire parce que je ne compte pas m'effacer pour votre plaisir. Je suis enceint de votre fils et ensemble, on aura cet enfant. On l'élèvera à notre façon, on l'aimera et rien de ce que vous pourriez dire ne changera ça. Alors à partir de maintenant, vous nous foutez la paix. Que Loki participe à la vie d'Asgard, d'accord, mais que vous l'exploitiez par amusement et en nous faisant miroiter l'espoir d'une vie tranquille, ce n'est que la preuve de votre stupidité. J'aurais honte de moi, à votre place… Alors à partir de maintenant, vos réunions sans importance et missions ridicules, vous vous les carrez au cul et vous me laissez profiter de mon amant comme il me plaira. »**

Sans laisser au roi le temps de répondre, il tourna les talons, snobant tout le monde avec un plaisir non feint et attrapa la main de Loki pour le tirer vers la sortie mais avant de claquer les portes pour une sortie en toute théâtralité, il ajouta avec une pointe d'amusement.

 **« Une dernière petite chose. Je ne suis peut-être qu'un midgardien mais je suis aussi un génie et un marchand d'armes. Je suis capable de fabriquer n'importe quoi, du couteau à la bombe nucléaire, en passant par le canon à longue portée. Et par-dessus tout, je suis enceint. J'ai les hormones qui s'amusent et les nerfs à fleur de peau alors je vous conseille d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de me menacer. Je risque de très mal réagir si vous vous en prenez encore une fois à mon amant, à mon enfant ou à moi-même. Et demandez à Thor, je ne suis pas toujours raisonnable quand je décide de me venger… Après tout, c'est moi qui ai fait sauter le vaisseau-mère de l'armée de Thanos, je pourrais recommencer… Une bombe nucléaire, rien de plus simple… »** Tony fit un sourire tellement innocent qu'on pourrait presque en oublier les menaces qu'il venait de proférer envers le Père de Toutes Choses et salua tout le monde. **« Au plaisir de tous vous revoir et j'espère que le spectacle vous a plu. »**

Après cela, les portes se refermèrent bruyamment sur un Odin écumant de rage et des conseillers qui ne savaient plus où se mettre. Tous avaient peur de déclencher la fureur du roi et misaient tout sur la discrétion, espérant que si leur souverain finissait par exploser, ce serait sur le voisin, plutôt qu'eux-mêmes.

Pendant ce temps-là, à l'extérieur de la pièce, Loki avait poussé son amant contre le mur pour l'embrasser avec une passion dont il n'avait encore jamais fait preuve. Bien que le dieu n'aimait pas vraiment être défendu par d'autre, jugeant qu'il pouvait le faire lui-même, voir l'homme qu'il aimait se rebeller devant son père avec tant de virulence l'excitait terriblement. Il n'avait pu attendre d'être dans leur chambre pour lui ravir ses lèvres et s'ils n'avaient pas été dérangé par un toussotement, Loki aurait sans doute fait l'amour à Tony ici-même.

 **« Mère, je ne vous avais pas vu.**

 **\- J'avais cru remarquer… »**

Frigga se tenait près d'eux, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, pas le moins du monde dérangée de les voir s'embrasser avec tant d'amour dans un couloir du palais.

 **« J'étais venu m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu empêcher Tony de te rejoindre en pleine réunion.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien Mère, je suis heureux qu'il soit venu. C'est fantastique de sentir son enfant bouger pour la première fois !**

 **\- En effet, c'est l'un des plus beaux moments pour un père. Puis-je ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. »**

Tony ne voyait pas d'objection au fait que la mère de son amant touche son ventre. Cette femme était la douceur et la bienveillance incarnée. Elle avait tout de suite adopté le milliardaire, et ce dernier la voyait un peu comme une mère de substitution, n'ayant plus la sienne pour le chouchouter pendant sa grossesse.

La reine passa une main délicate sur le ventre bien arrondi, souriant avec tendresse quand le bébé fit savoir sa présence en bougeant, frappant la peau qui le séparait de sa grand-mère. Tony ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. C'était absolument formidable.

 **« Ce sera un magnifique bébé. Vous connaissez déjà le sexe ?**

 **\- Non. On veut avoir la surprise.**

 **\- C'est courageux. Je n'ai jamais pu attendre jusque-là pour connaitre le sexe de mes enfants. »**

Dans une dernière caresse, elle retira sa main et s'écarta un peu des deux amoureux, se dirigeant vers la salle qu'ils venaient de quitter.

 **« Bien, je vais vous laisser. Je dois calmer mon mari avant qu'il n'ordonne des actions inconsidérées. Passez une bonne journée, mes enfants. »**

Le reste de la journée le fut, en effet. Loki et Tony n'avaient été vu par personne et enfermés dans les appartements du prince, Loki avait mis en pratique ses fantasmes, enchaînant son amant au lit et profitant de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent tous les deux de fatigues.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Frigga avait mis presque cinq heures mais à force de persévérance et de persuasion, elle avait réussi à calmer suffisamment son mari pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir et qu'ensemble, ils aient une discussion sérieuse.

 **« Pourquoi Loki ne peut-il pas être un fils obéissant… Un midgardien ! Il s'est entiché d'un midgardien et certainement pas le plus agréable qu'il ait pu trouver. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut aimer chez cet homme ? Il a un caractère épouvantable, pas la moindre reconnaissance et aucune obéissance envers son dieu. Il n'est qu'une créature sans la moindre importance qui veut croire qu'il est assez fort pour attirer un dieu dans ses filets. Il est misérable ! Faible !**

 **\- Odin…**

 **\- Et le pire ! Il porte la progéniture de Loki ! Loki n'écoutera rien, il est bien trop proche du midgardien et fera tout pour que son enfant reste en vie... »**

Il eut un silence dans la pièce. Odin était méditatif alors que Frigga cherchait les mots pour convaincre son mari que Tony et son bébé n'étaient absolument pas des dangers pour Asgard. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, la dernière réplique d'Odin la glaça d'effroi.

 **« Il va falloir se débarrasser des deux… Sans le midgardien et le parasite, Loki reviendra à la raison et il pourra enfin faire ce pour quoi je l'ai adopté… Il servira Asgard comme il se doit… »**

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient mariés, Frigga se rebella. Elle allait faire entendre sa voix et si son mari ne revenait pas à la raison, elle allait devoir se servir de sa magie pour protéger son fils, son futur beau-fils et son petit-fils ou petite-fille.

 **« Maintenant ça suffit ! J'ai été trop complaisante jusque-là mais je ne te permettrai pas de toucher à un seul cheveu de Tony ou de son enfant. Aucun n'est un danger pour toi ou Asgard et si jamais tu essaies encore d'éloigner Loki de sa famille, tu vas te heurter à un rocher. Dans tout ton aveuglement, tu ne l'as pas vu mais Loki est complètement sous le charme de son amant. Il l'aime plus que sa propre vie et n'hésitera pas à le protéger, même si pour cela, il devrait te combattre. Loki a beaucoup trop souffert de l'éloignement de ses enfants pour te laisser approcher de celui-là. »** Frigga s'approcha de son mari, les mains jointes dans une prière muette pour le faire changer d'avis. **« Je t'en prie. Réfléchi avant d'agir. On perdra définitivement Loki si jamais tu touches encore une fois à ceux qu'il aime. Et rien ne nous dit que cet enfant participera à Ragnarök. Les oracles n'avaient même pas prévu sa venue. Le futur a déjà changé, peut-être que Loki s'adoucira avec son midgardien. S'il te plaît, réfléchis-y… »**

Odin ne semblait pas vraiment réceptif aux arguments de sa femme, mais ses paroles firent écho dans son cerveau. Même si cela ne lui plaisait pas, à aucun moment dans les prophéties, il était dit que Loki aurait un enfant avec un midgardien. Son plus jeune fils s'était éloigné de son futur à l'instant même où il avait succombé au charme de l'homme et Frigga avait peut-être raison, le midgardien pouvait changer le futur auquel tous les asgardiens croyaient. Après tout, sa venue n'avait jamais était prévue, alors tout allait changer maintenant. À partir d'aujourd'hui, le futur allait se réécrire avec sa décision. Soit il se débarrassait du midgardien et son bébé et Loki lui en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, cherchant par tous les moyens à se venger. Soit il laissait Loki élever son enfant et lui donnait une chance de prouver sa valeur et alors, peut-être, Ragnarök serait évité.

Avec un lourd soupir, Odin hocha presque douloureusement la tête. Malgré le fait que sa décision soit surement la meilleure, il ne voulait admettre qu'il avait eu tort précédemment. Il était un roi, pardi ! Ses décisions devaient toujours être les meilleurs et se voir remballé par sa propre femme, lui avait mis un coup dans son orgueil.

 **« Bien. Loki pourra élever l'enfant avec son… Compagnon…** » Malheur, le mot avait été si dur à sortir sans grimacer. **« Mais je veux qu'on garde toujours un œil sur eux.**

 **\- Je pense que Loki peut comprendre cela si cela lui permet de vivre avec ceux qu'il considère comme sa nouvelle famille.**

 **\- Bien. »**

Odin hocha la tête, sortit du salon qui avait abrité leur conversation, pour se réfugier dans leurs appartements et continuer à réfléchir à la situation.

Loki avait réussi à gagner du temps, à lui de s'en servir correctement pour garder, et son amant, et son bébé.

* * *

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **Sixième Mois**

 **OoO**

 **O**

* * *

Thor, Tony et Loki venaient tout juste de rentrer après un mois passer à Asgard et on pouvait le dire, le milliardaire avait changé. Quand il était parti, la bosse que formait son ventre n'était pas encore très développée, mais maintenant, on pouvait clairement voir qu'il était enceint. À presque de six mois de grossesse, il avait clairement pris 7kg au moins. Pour lui qui avait toujours pris soin de son corps pour garder la ligne, on voyait parfaitement son ventre rebondi.

Et naturellement, Clint ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque à peine le moment où Tony avait posé un pied dans le salon.

 **« Wouah ! Tony, tu as mangé une pastèque entière ? Ton ventre est… »**

Mais il n'eut jamais le loisir de finir sa phrase. Le dit Tony venait de darder son regard, rendu noir par la fureur, sur l'archer et se dirigeait maintenant vers lui à grandes enjambées un peu chaloupées par son ventre qui commençait à le gêner et ses jambes devenues plus lourdes. Autres heureux symptômes de sa grossesse.

Il commençait à en avoir marre de tout cela… Les nausées, la fatigue, les aigreurs d'estomac, les crampes et autres joyeusetés que sa grossesse impliquait. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas être enceint. C'était absolument fantastique mais les effets négatifs que cela incluait devenaient de plus en plus dur à supporter au quotidien. Et la remarque de Clint venait de faire sauter le bouchon, il voulait se défouler. Les Avengers semblaient tout disposés à subir sa colère. Ils avaient tous fait l'erreur de sourire ou même carrément rire à la réplique de Clint.

 **« Toi ! Tête de Pigeon. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle dans ce que tu viens de dire ? Histoire que je rigole avec vous… »**

La colère suintant par tous les pores de la peau de Tony, Clint ne put se retenir de faire un pas en arrière de peur de finir atomisé.

 **« Je suis désolé… Je pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça…**

 **\- Et pourquoi je devrais bien le prendre ?**

 **\- C'était juste une plaisanterie.**

 **\- Pour toi peut-être, mais tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je vis en ce moment !**

 **\- Ça peut pas être si terrible… »**

À ce moment-là, Clint comprit qu'il venait de faire la pire erreur de sa vie. Loki, qui jusque-là était resté silencieusement derrière son amant en lui caressant le dos, recula de plusieurs pas, emmenant son frère avec lui. Le dieu avait vu la tension se faire dans tous les muscles de Tony, signe évident qu'il se retenait de sauter sur l'archer pour lui faire manger ses dents. Le reste des Avengers, dont Clint, virent très bien le danger, mais aucun n'osa faire le moindre mouvement, espérant que la tempête n'exploserait pas s'ils jouaient les statues de cire.

Tony, de son côté, essayait de rester calme mais après le mois à Asgard avec un Odin qui jouait constamment avec ses nerfs, les asgardiens qui l'insultaient à demi-mot le peu de fois où il sortait et ses hormones qui le travaillaient, il avait besoin de se sortir sa frustration et sa colère.

 **« À ton avis… Crois-tu vraiment que je suis en train de vivre un rêve ? Je te l'accorde, une grossesse est vraiment exceptionnelle et j'adore sentir mon bébé bouger et se développer dans mon ventre, mais les effets secondaires sont loin d'être une partie de plaisir. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que je vis ! Tout mon corps me fait souffrir, je passe ma vie aux toilettes parce que le petit être dans mon ventre s'amuse à appuyer sur ma vessie à longueur de journée et mes aigreurs d'estomac ne passent pas parce que je n'ai pas le droit de prendre de médicaments. Mes humeurs font le yo-yo, j'ai constamment faim et j'ai dû mal à rester réveillé plus de 8h par jour. Je suis heureux d'avoir mon bébé mais il y des jours où ça ne va pas. Manque de chance, aujourd'hui est un jour sans, alors à partir de maintenant, tes blagues de merde sur ma grossesse, tu te les enfonces profondément dans le cul et tu me laisses tranquille. Sinon, je me charge de te faire ressentir l'un de mes symptômes et je te jure que ce ne sera pas le plus agréable. »**

Après un dernier regard noir, il tourna les talons et parti s'enfermer dans sa chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant toutes les personnes présentent dans le salon bouches béantes. Aucun n'osa parler pendant plusieurs minutes avant de tous hocher la tête d'un même mouvement. Tony avait raison sur un point, aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il vivait, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'il était le seul homme à avoir jamais porté un enfant. Et ils devaient noter pour la suite que le milliardaire était un poil susceptible. Mieux valait garder ses blagues pour soi.

Le milliardaire, comme il l'avait dis précédemment, était de plus en plus fatigué et le voyage de retour sur Midgard lui avait enlevé presque toutes ses forces. Il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de dormir pendant trois jours consécutifs et qu'en se réveillant, il serait en pleine forme pour profiter un peu de son amant et ses amis sans fatigue, ni nausée. Il ne rêvait que de ça et c'est sur cette dernière pensée qu'il s'endormit, un sourire aux lèvres, son humeur s'étant déjà améliorée après sa crise de colère à la simple perspective de dormir.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, Loki était allongé prêt de lui, l'enlaçant tendrement, un sourire amoureux aux lèvres alors qu'il l'observait se réveiller en douceur.

 **« Bonjour, mon amour.**

 **\- B'jour… »**

Loki se pencha pour embrasser son homme avant de se glisser sous les draps pour déposer ses lèvres sur le ventre de son homme, saluant le petit être qui grandissait à l'abri, bien au chaud, dans le corps de son celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

 **« Salut bébé. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras et t'embrasser partout… J'ai tellement hâte que tu sois enfin là ! Enfin, prends ton temps, je ne voudrais que tu naisses prématurément. Je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre. Je t'aime bébé. Et si tu pouvais éviter de donner des coups dans la vessie de ton papa, tu serais adorable. Il est un peu de mauvais poil quand il doit faire de nombreux aller-retour aux toilettes, et moi, je ne peux pas profiter de lui comme je le voudrais. Tu veux bien ? Je t'aime bébé. »**

Le bébé bougea, comme s'il répondait aux paroles de son père et cela fit sourire tendrement Tony néanmoins quand Loki sortit de sous les couettes avec un sourire en coin, le milliardaire lui tira puérilement la langue mais la bonne humeur régnant dans la chambre, le dieu se contenta de sourire avec amour. Il se pencha alors une nouvelle fois sur son amant pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Quand Tony finit par s'écarter, il murmura contre les lèvres de son homme.

 **« Ça m'excite tellement que tu lui parles….**

 **\- Je sais… Et je serais ravi de m'occuper de ton petit problème que je sens contre ma cuisse mais avant je voudrais que tu répondes à ma question.**

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Que feras-tu à Clint pour te venger ?**

 **\- Je lui ferais comprendre qu'aller aux toilettes à longueur de journées n'a absolument rien de drôle.**

 **\- Et comment feras-tu ça ?**

 **\- Laxatif… »**

Avec un sourire machiavélique, Loki se jeta sur son amant, lui dévorant la bouche avec application alors que sa main partait en exploration entre ses fesses pour lui faire connaitre le septième ciel.

* * *

 _~ A suivre ! ~_

 _Mais avant de quitter la page, une petite review ?_


	3. Troisième Trimestre

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Me revoici pour la troisième et dernière partie de cet OS et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir :D_

 _Alors, ma situation est la même que précédemment, donc je répondrais à vos reviews la semaine prochaine avec plaisir mais en attendant..._

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

.

.

 **9 mois pour une grossesse**

 **Partie 3**

.

.

* * *

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **Septième Mois**

 **OoO**

 **O**

* * *

L'eau coulant sur leurs corps enlacés, Loki tenait Tony étroitement serré contre lui alors qu'ils prenaient une bonne douche avant d'aller se coucher. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le bruit de l'eau sortant de la pomme de douche. Ni Tony, ni Loki n'avaient envie de troubler cet instant de paix et ils n'avaient besoin d'aucun mot pour partager un instant de tendresse. Ils se contaient de profiter de l'amour de l'autre dans un câlin intimiste dans la douche et Tony, dos à Loki, sentaient les mains de ce dernier se promener sur son ventre pour sentir leur bébé qui bougeait énormément ces derniers temps. Cela en devenait douloureux et l'empêchait souvent de dormir mais il souriait toujours grandement, heureux de sentir son bébé. C'était le signe qu'il allait bien.

Se savonnant lentement, Tony finit par se tourner vers son amant avec une moue légèrement boudeuse et l'air un peu ennuyé.

 **« Chéri… J'ai besoin de ton aide…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

 **\- Je peux pas me baisser… »**

Avec un sourire tendre, Loki déposa un baiser sur le front de son compagnon avant de prendre son gant de toilette pour finir de le savonner correctement.

Depuis deux ou trois semaines, les mouvements de Tony devenaient de plus en plus limités à cause de son ventre qui ne faisait que grossir, l'empêchant de vivre normalement. Il ne pouvait plus se baisser, se déplacer sur de longues distances étaient difficiles, tout comme monter et descendre les escaliers. Son ventre pressant sur ses côtes, ses poumons et son estomac, il était plus facilement essoufflé pour un rien et était victime de brûlures et remontées acides assez dérangeantes. Mais le pire pour lui restait sans doute le mal de dos. Et il ne fallait surtout pas oublier la crise qu'avait un certain nombre de femme enceinte, la phase ″ _Je suis une baleine, mon homme ne voudra plus me toucher !_ ″. Cela avait sans doute été le plus difficile pour Loki qui avait dû rassurer Tony et lui assurer son amour près de cent fois par jour, dès que son amant commençait à paniquer. Mais malgré cela, Tony ne perdait pas le moral. Enfin surtout grâce à Loki qui le supportait avec courage, essuyait toutes ses paniques et ne l'abandonnait jamais, quel que soit son problème.

Le plus drôle fut sans doute le moment où Tony s'était rendu compte qu'il ne pouvait plus atteindre son sexe, le faisant éclater en sanglots devant ce fait. Le dieu n'avait pu se retenir de rire devant la tête de son amant et bien que la scène ait été comique, son amant n'avait pas pensé la même chose et il avait fini une semaine sur le canapé avec interdiction de toucher son amant d'une quelconque manière. Loki avait cru que Tony finirait par céder mais non, le milliardaire avait tenu bon et pendant une semaine, il n'avait pas approché Loki, ne lui concédant même pas un baiser. La leçon avait été retenue et depuis, le dieu restait sage, n'osant plus se moquer de son amant.

Il revint à la réalité quand il sentit Tony se crisper, une main sur le ventre et les sourcils légèrement froncés. Immédiatement, Loki s'inquiéta et posa à son tour ses mains sur le ventre de son amant.

 **« Tony, ça va ? »**

Celui-ci hocha lentement la tête, semblant se remettre de ses émotions mais son silence persistant alarma un peu le dieu. C'était plus fort que lui, dès que cela concernait son amant ou son bébé, il sentait la nervosité s'emparer de son esprit.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ? Et le bébé ?**

 **\- On va bien, Loki. Je te le promets. C'était juste un peu étrange.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai eu ma première contraction.**

 **\- Quoi ?! Mais tu ne dois pas accoucher maintenant ! Le bébé sera prématuré, il pourrait ne pas survivre et… »**

Mais il fut coupé dans sa tirade paniquée par son amant qui l'avait embrassé pour le faire taire. Une main sur la joue, il murmura contre ses lèvres :

 **« Tout vas bien. J'en suis à mon septième mois de grossesse et il est normal que j'aie des contractions. Cela veut dire que le bébé se prépare à la naissance. Elles sont bénignes et absolument pas douloureuses mais par contre, si elles se rapprochent, là c'est dangereux.**

 **\- D'accord… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui. »**

Avec un sourire tendre, Tony embrassa son amant pour le rassurer. Ce qui fut plutôt efficace et le reste de la douche se fit dans une atmosphère plus détendue.

Quand la douche fut finie et les deux hommes lavés et séchés, ils s'emmitouflèrent complètement nu sous les couvertures mais comme depuis maintenant presque un mois, Tony ne vint pas se coller à son amant pour dormir. Non, à la place il enserra une extrémité de son coussin de grossesse dans ses bras, l'autre côté allant entre ses jambes. De cette façon, il était parfaitement maintenu dans une position parfaite qui ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'écraser son ventre et son dos se faisait alors moins douloureux. Et bien que pour lui c'était parfait, Loki, de son côté, était jaloux de se voir remplacer par un bout de tissu remplit de plumes et bien qu'il comprenait que c'était bon pour Tony, il prenait un peu mal de ne plus avoir ses câlins du soir. Sans oublier que maintenant que la grossesse était bien avancée, ils avaient de moins en moins de relations sexuelles.

C'est sur ces pensées que le dieu s'endormit, cauchemardant toute la nuit sur son amant qui finissait par l'oublier au profit du bébé, allant même jusqu'à le quitter.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Quand le dieu se réveilla en sursaut vers 6h du matin, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Bien qu'il ait mal dormi, la perspective de se recoucher et faire un autre cauchemar lui coupa toute envie. Il se leva sans réveiller son compagnon qui avait vraiment besoin de sommeil et quitta la chambre après avoir enfilé rapidement un bas de pyjama. Tant pis pour la décence, il voulait juste un café bien noir et il n'avait pas franchement de s'habiller convenablement.

Il s'avachit plus qu'autre chose sur un siège du bar, sa tasse fumante devant lui et but tranquillement, ses pensées vagabondant au gré de son humeur. Quand le reste des Avengers arrivèrent dans la cuisine, il n'avait pas bougé un pouce, seulement pour se resservir d'autres cafés toujours aussi noirs et se rasseoir à sa place.

 **« Mon frère, tu en fais une tête. Te serais-tu disputé avec Tony ?**

 **\- Non… J'ai juste mal dormi.**

 **\- Toi qui as rarement le sommeil troublé, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?**

 **\- Le coussin de grossesse ! Cette chose informe me vole mon amant et je n'ai plus le droit à ses câlins parce que son ventre le gêne. Tony ne dort qu'avec son horreur et ne semble pas le moins du monde dérangé de ne plus être dans mes bras. C'est pas juste. »**

Avec une moue enfantine, Loki enfouit sa tête entre ses bras sous le sourire moqueur des Avengers. Même Thor, son propre frère, ne put s'empêcher de se moquer gentiment mais vint quand même le rejoindre pour lui donner une étreinte d'ours à lui briser les os. Le Dieu de la Malice se retint de sourire tendrement dans l'étreinte et bien qu'il adorait les câlins de son frère, jamais il ne l'avouerait à voix haute.

 **« Merci Thor.**

 **\- Quand tu veux. »**

* * *

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **Huitième Mois**

 **OoO**

 **O**

* * *

Allongé confortablement sur le lit, Loki caressait tendrement le ventre de son amant, passant et repassant ses doigts sur le ventre qui abritait son bébé. Tony était allongé près de lui, sa tête sur son torse et ils profitaient tous les deux du calme. À sept mois et trois semaines de grossesse, le milliardaire se rapprochait de l'accouchement et bien qu'impatient de pouvoir enfin tenir leur enfant dans les bras, ils étaient aussi tous les deux stressés. Surtout que les contractions irrégulières les faisaient un peu angoisser, ils avaient un peu peur d'un accouchement prématuré. C'était leur premier bébé et aucun d'eux ne se sentaient encore vraiment prêts. Ils étaient un peu terrifiés à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur mais rien ne pourrait les empêcher d'être heureux.

Par contre, il y a une chose à laquelle aucun des hommes n'avaient encore pensé. Le bébé pouvait naître à n'importe quel moment mais il n'avait pas encore de prénom. Bien que ni Tony, ni Loki ne sachent le sexe de leur enfant, ils n'avaient pas encore réfléchi à des prénoms. Et aujourd'hui, ils avaient décidé de changer ce fait.

 **« Loki, je t'aime, mais je ne pense que les prénoms asgardiens puissent convenir… C'est beaucoup trop… Exotique… »** La tension qu'il avait sentie dans le corps de son amant lui avait fait comprendre de peser ses mots. **« Pour un enfant. Ça peut être dur à porter.**

 **\- Je peux te faire changer d'avis…**

 **\- J'en doute… Mais donne-moi quand même des exemples. On verra. »**

Loki soupira, ça allait être dur de convaincre son amant mais il devait réussir. Il voulait que son enfant ait un prénom asgardien, ou au moins norrois, alors en choisissant bien, il allait peut-être pouvoir le persuader.

 **« Que dis-tu de Larsen ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Leif ?**

 **\- Toujours pas.**

 **\- Niklas ? Ça veut dire ″Victoire du peuple″.**

 **\- C'est déjà mieux.**

 **\- Sven ?**

 **\- Même pas en rêve. On se moquera de lui toute sa vie parce qu'il aura le même nom que le renne de** ** _La Reine des Neiges_**

 **\- Daven ?**

 **\- J'aime bien.**

 **\- Ça veut dire ″Lumineux″.**

Tony sourit en se caressant le ventre avec amour. Il aimait bien ce prénom et si c'était un garçon, il le voyait bien l'appeler comme ça, c'était à la fois mignon et original.

 **« Et si c'est une fille ? »**

Loki réfléchit quelques instants avant d'énoncer une liste de prénoms qu'il aimait bien.

 **« Hilda ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Svenja ?**

 **\- Dois-je vraiment répondre ?**

 **\- Karena ? Karita ?**

 **\- Pas convaincu…**

 **\- Kelsea ?**

 **\- C'est beaucoup mieux. Mais écoute mes idées et on choisira ensemble. »**

Le dieu hocha la tête en souriant, faisant glisser ses doigts sur la peau tendue de son homme. Sa main s'arrêta sur le bas de son ventre alors que le bébé semblait se manifester pour ses parents. Depuis quelques semaines, il bougeait un peu moins mais à certains moments ses mouvements étaient tellement puissants qu'on voyait apparaître des bosses sur son ventre. À chaque fois que cela se produisait, Loki se penchait pour embrasser la peau, sous le sourire tendre de Tony. Le dieu était déjà totalement sous le charme de son enfant même pas encore né.

 **« Bien, je t'écoute. Quels sont ces prénoms que tu estimes tant ?**

 **\- Loki, sois gentil. J'ai écouté tes horreurs, alors maintenant, écoutes les miennes.**

 **\- Oui, chef.**

 **\- Que penses-tu de… Hadrian, Théophile, Nathanaël, Vianney, Calixte…**

 **\- Nathanaël. C'est pas mal pour un prénom midgardien…**

 **\- Tu pourrais au moins avouer que c'est mieux que Sven.**

 **\- Si tu le dis… Et pour une fille ?**

 **\- Calliopée, Callista, Aileen, Arya, Danaé…**

 **\- Bon, je me rends. C'est mieux que les prénoms asgardiens…**

 **\- Oui ! »**

Tony leva les bras en l'air en signe de victoire, un large sourire aux lèvres devant la reddition du si fier Dieu de la Malice.

 **« Si c'est une fille, Calliopée Kelsea Stark et pour un garçon, Nathanaël Daven Stark. Ça te va ? »**

Le sourire de Tony se fana un peu, inquiet de ce que pourrait dire Loki devant sa demande. Il y a une chose qu'il s'était toujours promis de faire depuis qu'il était sorti de cette grotte en Afghanistan. Il voulait honorer la mémoire de l'homme qui lui avait permis d'avoir cette vie. Sans Yinsen, il n'aurait sans doute pas quitté vivant cette prison et aujourd'hui, il ne serait pas là, allongé dans ce lit avec Loki parlant du prénom de leur bébé. Il ne voulait pas oublier cet homme qui s'est sacrifié pour lui.

 **« Si on a un garçon, j'aimerais qu'il porte le nom de Yinsen. Nathanaël Daven Yinsen Stark. Si ça ne te dérange pas… »**

Loki, qui connaissait cette partie sombre du passé de son amant, comprit parfaitement la demande est l'accepta en souriant tendrement. Malgré son côté sarcastique et ce que tout le monde pensait, Tony avait un cœur tendre et il pouvait se montrer sentimental.

 **« Je suis ravie qu'on se soit entendu sur les prénoms… J'avais un peu peur qu'on se dispute.**

 **\- Quand tu ne fais pas ta tête de mule, il est très agréable d'avoir une conversation avec toi… »**

Le dieu eut un sourire insolent alors que Tony lui donna un coup sur le torse en boudant. Mais sa petite moue boudeuse s'effaça rapidement pour un sourire plus sournois.

 **« Si je ne suis pas de bonne conversation j'imagine que tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te divertir.**

 **\- Tony…**

 **\- Même pas en rêve. Si tu veux te faire pardonner, tu vas devoir y mettre du tien. Va donc me chercher une glace chocolat/mangue/tiramisu, avec chantilly, éclat de caramel, morceau de poire fraîche, accompagné d'une assiette de fritte, sauce moutarde, agrémenté de piment.**

 **\- Tout de suite… »** En soupirant lourdement, Loki se leva mais avant d'avoir pu quitter la chambre, il se tourna vers son amant qui arborait un sourire ouvertement moqueur, et ajouta. **« Où dois-je trouver des poires à cette époque ?**

 **\- Débrouilles-toi. »**

* * *

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **Naissance**

 **OoO**

 **O**

* * *

On y était. Le neuvième mois de grossesse. Plus exactement, il en était à 8mois et deux semaines. À partir de maintenant, il pouvait véritablement accoucher à tout moment. Le bébé était parfaitement développé, en pleine forme, dans la bonne position et les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus sentir. Rien d'alarmant pour le moment mais cela restait tout de même douloureux. Et pour dire vrai, Tony avait véritablement hâte d'accoucher. Bien qu'il aimait de tout son cœur son bébé, il commençait à ne plus supporter de le porter dans son ventre. Il avait l'impression de ressembler à un cachalot, tous ses mouvements étaient pesants et malhabiles et par-dessus tout, il avait mal absolument partout. Son bassin, ses articulations, son dos… Sans oublier le manque de sommeil et les hormones qui le travaillaient, il faisait vivre un enfer à son compagnon et ses amis. Les sautes d'humeur étaient monnaie courante ces derniers temps et les pauvres Avengers s'en arrachaient les cheveux. Un moindre petit détail pouvait enflammer le milliardaire et il faisait une véritable crise d'hystérie que même Loki ne pouvait calmer. Autant dire que tous n'avaient qu'une hâte, que le bébé vienne au monde pour qu'enfin Tony redevienne seulement un ingénieur excentrique et sarcastique, plutôt qu'une boule d'hormone au bord de l'explosion à chaque minute.

Tony était actuellement assis confortablement sur le canapé, ses pieds sur les genoux de son amant et il travaillait tranquillement sur une tablette, ayant pris du retard avec sa grossesse. Alors qu'il recalibrait les paramètres pour sa nouvelle armure, un coup de pied du bébé dans sa vessie l'obligea à s'arrêter en soupirant.

 **« Loki… »**

Ce dernier n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre ce que voulait son homme. Posant son roman sur la table basse, il se leva et aida Tony à faire de même en le tirant par les mains. Quand ce dernier fut sur ses pieds, ils se dirigèrent lentement vers les toilettes, Loki l'accompagnant pour être sûr que son compagnon arrive à bon port sans s'écraser au sol.

À mi-chemin, Tony s'arrêta et posa une main sur son ventre en grimaçant légèrement. La contraction était plus douloureuse que les précédentes et il ne put empêcher une grimace de déformer ses traits. Mais malgré cela, Loki n'eut pas de réaction. Il était devenu habitué aux contractions et ne s'alarmait plus pour cela, sachant que c'était parfaitement normal et en rien alarmant. Sauf qu'il fut vite détrompé par l'humidité qu'il ressentit sur ses pieds nus. Il se tourna alors vers son amant, une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux.

 **« Dis-moi, Tony. Tu viens de perdre les eaux ?**

 **\- Il me semble, en effet…**

 **\- Ok. »**

Le dieu resta encore figé quelques secondes sous le regard blasé de son amant. Celui-ci ne fut même pas étonné de le voir si amorphe alors qu'il allait bientôt accoucher. C'était le temps que cela monte au cerveau. Après, il fallait être sûr qu'il passerait en mode _speed_.

Et il n'eut pas tort. Quand Loki se remit de ses émotions, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il regarda son compagnon avec la bouche légèrement ouverte sous l'émotion.

 **« Le bébé arrive ?!**

 **\- Oui, alors tu as intérêt à trouver d'urgence quelqu'un pour m'aider ou je te castre.**

 **\- Tout de suite. »**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **« LOKI, JE VAIS TE MASSACRER ! JE JURE QUE TU NE ME TOUCHERAS PLUS JAMAIS ! ARGHHHH !**

 **\- Respirez Tony.**

 **\- Vous, on vous a rien demandé ! »**

Quand Tony avait perdu les eaux, Loki avait été cherché d'urgence un guérisseur et sa mère à Asgard pour les aider dans son accouchement. Tony avait été conduit dans une chambre et depuis maintenant près de trois heures, les contractions étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et douloureuses. Et le milliardaire faisait bien sentir sa douleur en la hurlant à son amant, lui reprochant tous ses maux. Loki se contentait de subir sans rien dire, serrant la main dans la sienne, en l'aidant à chacune des contractions.

L'accouchement ne pouvait se faire que par césarienne, un homme n'étant pas taillé pour sortir un bébé par voie naturelle, mais jusqu'à présent, personne n'avait encore pu mettre le futur père sous anesthésiant, la magie refusant de fonctionner sur lui. Pour le moment, le bébé repoussait toute forme de magie et Bruce avait dû aller chercher de la morphine d'urgence. Elle venait tout juste de lui être injectée et le milliardaire commençait déjà à s'affaiblir, ses injures devant plus faible et sa prise sur la main de son amant devenant moins ferme.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sortir le bébé fut très rapide une fois Tony endormi. Le guérisseur lui ouvrit le ventre dans une large entaille et plongea ses mains dans la chaire béante pour en sortir un petit bébé qui commença à pleurer à l'instant même où sa peau frôla l'air extérieur. Loki, qui avait détourné les yeux pour ne pas voir l'homme charcuter son compagnon, tourna la tête rapidement pour voir pour la première fois son bébé. Ses yeux émeraude s'embuèrent de larmes de joie alors qu'il voyait le petit être dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière lui sourit tendrement avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain pour le laver et l'habiller.

Quand Frigga revint, elle trouva Tony, allongé dans un lit propre, Loki assis près de lui, le couvant du regard, et le guérisseur avait disparu, laissant de l'intimité à la famille. Avec un large sourire, elle rejoignit son fils et lui donner l'enfant qui avait cessé de pleurer entre-temps.

 **« Dis bonjour à ton fils… »**

Avec un sourire resplendissant, le dieu de la Malice cala doucement son bébé dans ses bras en le détaillant avidement du regard. Le petit garçon mesurait environ 49cm pour 3,1 kg, du peu qu'on pouvait voir, ses cheveux seraient sans doute brun chocolat et il était impossible de savoir la couleur de ses yeux pour le moment. À la naissance, tous les bébés avaient les yeux bleus, la pigmentation apparaissant plus tard. Mais Loki voulait qu'il ait les yeux de Tony. Il adorait la chaleur qu'il ressentait quand il se plongeait dans les yeux de son amant.

Son cœur battant la chamade et dans l'impossibilité de détourner les yeux de son magnifique bébé, il murmura doucement.

 **« Bienvenu, Nathanaël Daven Yinsen Stark. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que tu sois enfin dans mes bras. »**

Après cela, Loki perdit complètement la notion du temps. Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas son bébé. Tony dormait toujours, se remettant de la perte de sang dû à la césarienne et Loki s'occupant de son fils, oubliant le monde extérieur. Il n'avait même pas remarqué le départ de sa mère qui était parti pour annoncer la naissance du magnifique petit garçon. Elle avait aussi dû faire barrage entre les nouveaux parents et le monde extérieur, car personne n'était encore venu crever la bulle de bonheur du dieu et son enfant.

Quand Tony commença à émerger après 5h de sommeil, il trouva Loki assis à côté de lui, tenant fermement dans ses bras un petit paquet emmailloté de bleu. Avec un sourire euphorique, il se redressa difficilement pour enfin voir son bébé. Son dieu se tourna vers lui et sans un mot, mais avec un visage rayonnant, il lui donna le bébé que Tony admira avec autant d'amour que Loki l'avait fait plus tôt.

 **« Regarde notre fils, Tony. Il est absolument magnifique.**

 **\- Comment ne pourrait-il pas l'être quand on voit son père… »**

En disant cela, il ne parlait pas de lui mais de Loki et pour souligner ses paroles, il se pencha sur son amant pour l'embrasser avec amour.

 **« Je t'aime…**

 **\- Moi aussi, mon amour. Et je suis très fier de toi. Tu as porté notre merveilleux fils, c'est plus que tout ce que je pouvais te demander.**

 **\- Mais je ferais tout pour toi.**

 **\- Épouse-moi. »**

Ce n'était absolument pas comme cela que le dieu voulait faire sa demande, il aurait voulu que cela soit plus romantique, mais les mots lui avaient échappé devant l'amour inconditionnel qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son amant. Il ne voulait plus seulement être l'amant de Tony. Il voulait être son mari. L'aimer jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, avoir une grande famille avec lui et surtout, partager son immortalité pour profiter de lui pendant des centaines d'années. Il le voulait entièrement et bien que sa demande ne soit en rien prévue, il ne la regretta pas. Leur fils venait de naître, c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et il deviendrait parfait si Tony lui disait ″Oui″.

Le milliardaire, qui jusque-là n'avait pas quitté du regard son fils, caressant sa petite main avec tendresse, releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux émeraudes de son amant.

 **« Tu es sûr de pouvoir me supporter si longtemps ?**

 **\- Je ne pourrais plus me passer de toi. Je te veux entièrement, mon amour. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne et je ferais tout pour ne pas te perdre. »**

Tony se pencha une nouvelle fois vers son dieu pour l'embrasser tendrement et murmura contre ses lèvres.

 **« Oui. Bien sûr que je veux t'épouser. Je t'aime bien trop pour te laisser m'échapper. »**

* * *

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **Épilogue**

 **OoO**

 **O**

* * *

Après la naissance de Nathanaël, la vie avait bien changé à la tour. Tony et Loki s'étaient officiellement fiancés, au plus grand bonheur de Thor et Frigga, qui étaient véritablement heureux pour le couple. Les deux hommes s'étaient lentement habitués à leurs nouvelles responsabilités de père. Ils étaient rapidement devenu des experts en biberons, couches, bains et pleurs du petit garçon qui faisait fondre tout le monde avec ses grands yeux aussi verts qui ceux de son père. Tony avait été enchanté de les voir pour la première fois et s'était extasié un long moment sur son petit amour, lui disant à quel point il était le plus merveilleux des bébés.

De leur côté, les Avengers avaient complètement oublié les horreurs que leur avait vivre le milliardaire pendant sa grossesse et ils étaient tous sous le charme du bébé. Même la froide Natasha gazouillait devant l'adorable petit être qui ressemblait à un ange. Il ne pleurait que rarement, distribuait des sourires à tout le monde et commençait déjà à montrer des signes de magie à seulement 6mois. Ce qui avait bien fait rire Tony quand il avait vu un biberon voler dans la chambre parce Nathanaël trouvait que son papa n'allait pas assez vite pour le nourrir.

La vie était magnifique et même les attaques ennemies ne pouvaient entacher ce bonheur. Bien sûr certains avaient essayé de s'en prendre au bébé, mais Loki avait tendance à très mal le prendre et aucun méchant n'avait revu la lumière du jour après être entré dans la chambre de Nathanaël.

Aujourd'hui, le bébé, plus si bébé que ça, fêtait ses trois ans et était tranquillement assis sur les genoux de son papa Tony qui l'aidait à déballer son dernier cadeau. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de livres pour enfants, de nouveaux jouets et même un petit chat, par Tata Natasha et bien que gâté, il déballait avec joie son dernier cadeau sous le sourire tendre des Avengers, Frigga -qui avait spécialement fait le déplacement pour l'anniversaire de son petit-fils- et ses parents. Le cadeau venait d'ailleurs de la part de ces derniers et après avoir arraché l'emballage avec engouement, Nathanaël découvrit un cadre contenant une photo noire et blanche, pixelisée et pas très nette mais malgré cela, Nathanaël comprit tout de suite la signification.

Il se tourna vivement vers son papa en hurlant de joie, heureux à la perspective de ne plus être seul. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait un petit-frère ! Peut-être quil allait enfin etre exaucé.

 **« Je vais avoir un petit-frère ?!**

 **\- Ou une petite-sœur.**

 **\- Ouais ! Il arrive quand le bébé ? Vite, j'espère. Dis papa… Je pourrais jouer avec lui ? J'aimerais bien un frère pour jouer avec lui. Et…**

 **\- Du calme, trésor. Le bébé n'arrivera que dans sept mois.**

 **\- Ah ? C'est long… Pourquoi il arrive pas plus tôt ?**

 **\- Laisse-lui le temps de grandir un peu avant de naître.**

 **\- Mais je veux jouer avec lui…**

 **\- Je sais, chéri, mais en l'attendant, tu peux déjà t'occuper de ton chat.**

 **\- D'accord. »**

Et sur cette dernière note joyeuse, Nathanaël descendit des genoux de Tony pour partir à la recherche du chaton qui visitait sa nouvelle maison. À aucun moment, le petit garçon ne remarque la mine horrifiée de ses oncles et tantes de cœur devant la bombe que son papa venait de lâcher.

Le cauchemar de la grossesse allait recommencer !

Et Tony et Loki ne purent que rire devant leur désespoir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 _J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !_

 _Merci à tous de m'avoir suivi et je vous dis "A une prochaine fois !"_

 _Bisous ! Bisous !_


End file.
